My Dreams Coming True
by ploski3113
Summary: meredith is pregnant! I know its been done like a gagillion times but still read please! oh and i suck at summarys! merder ?three shot? ON HIATUS!
1. McDreamy's Baby

Dr. Derek Shepard looked around the hospital for what seemed like hours for the love of his life. He hadn't seen Meredith in 2 days. They had gotten in a fight about her pushing him away but they had talked it out, so why was she avoiding him? He was about to give up when he saw her. She was leaning against the nurses station giggling at something Izzie had said. God he loved her. He slowly made his way toward her and snuck his arms around her waist from behind her. She jumped for a second but soon relaxed knowing it was Derek.

Der:You've been avoiding me.

Mer:I've been trying to

Der:Why?(Izzie leaves)

Mer:Can we not talk about this right now?

Der:Alright then go out to dinner with me tonight? 7?

Mer:Derek, i don't know if i can i hav-

Der:Alright then ill pick you up at 6:30, wear something formal.

Mer:Derek...

Der:Mer please do it for me(Derek flashes his McDreamy smile)

Mer:Aright but pick me up at 7 instead.

Der:Deal,see you at 7 my love.

_Derek walks away from Meredith,Meredith turns around and leans against the nurses station as a tear falls down her cheek._

t was 6:58 as Derek made his way up Meredith front steps,He was wearing a tux and thought he looked good. He rang the doorbell and Meredith soon opened the door. Derek thought she looked beautiful. But she didn't look like she was feeling well.

Mer:Hey I'm sorry i'm not feeling well...

Der:Do you not want to go out with me that bad?

(Derek chuckles)

Mer:No Der I'm ser-

Meredith was cut off by a gagging feeling in her throat she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Derek rushed to her her side and held up her hair and rubbed her back,he hated seeing her like this.

Mer:I'm sorry...

Der:No its ok i'm gonna stay and help you.

Mer:Derek you really don't have to i'm fine.

I'm Fine. Derek hated when she said that because then he knew she was lying.

Der:Mer

Mer:Derek I'm serious! (Derek gives her an "i don't believe you" look)

Mer:Derek REALLY! I felt sick but I'm good now lets go.

Der:How about i just cook us dinner here?

Mer:Thats sounds good but Der?

Der:Hmm?

Mer:Your in a tux...she giggles.

Der:I have clothes in my car.

Mer:Alright I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit.

Der:Ok i'll get you when dinner ready.

(Derek leaves)

Meredith quickly locks the door and opens the medicine cabinet she reaches in the back and pulls something out and looks at it.

Mer:I never thought i would have to use this...

Derek was walking around the kitchen getting things ready for dinner when he felt himself reaching for his pocket. He sighed and reached in pulling out a velvet black box. He opened it and looked. A beautiful ring layed there.

Derek shut the box and went to look in the cabinet when he heard a scream. He raced to the bathroom.

Meanwhile In The Bathroom...

Meredith looked at the stick. It couldn't be right could it. She couldn't be...Could she?

Meredith thought about it and she was late and she had been feeling sick for a couple weeks now. This thought made her scream. All Of a sudden she heard Derek at the door...

Der:MER WHAT"S WRONG?

Mer:Nothing...

Der:Mer i know you well enough to know its never nothing.

Mer:It was a spider yea a spider!

Der:Mer...

Mer:It was huge! Daddy long legs i stepped on it. It's all good now.

Meredith picked up the box and threw it toward the garbage can and then opened the door to see Derek leaning there.

Der:What's going on?(Derek had a slight grin on his face)

Mer:Nothing!

Meredith ran back toward her room and slammed the door.

Derek sighed and was turning around when he saw a box on the floor. He walked over toward the box and picked it up and looked at it with shock written on his face when he heard footsteps on the steps. He looked at the door to see Meredith in sweats standing there.

Der:Mer is th-

Mer:Before you say anything the box your holding dosen't't belong to me it belongs to Ozzie and that is why i screamed.

Derek sighed.

Der:I had a scare there, I mean could you imagine how screwed up things would be if you were pregnant? yikes!

Meredith felt her heart drop.

Mer:Yea bad...What would you do?

Der:I don't know..i really don't know...

Mer:Would you be mad?

Der:no...i think not...i don't know

Mer:Ok we don't have to worry about this so can we drop it?

All of a sudden they heard Izzie coming up the stairs.

Izzie walked past the bathroom and saw what Derek was holding and gasped she looked at Mer.

Izzie:Mer!

Meredith gave Izzie a "Please Don't!" look.

Izzie:I thought you were on call tonight.

Meredith gave her a thanking look.

Mer:I switched with Christina(which was true)

Der:Congrats Izzie!

Izzie:huh?

Der:This is yours?

Izzie:OH! Um yea, mine all mine! like i would never give it to anyone its mine!

Meredith sighed

Der:Well then congrats?

Izzie:Um actually i got a blood test done and um I'm not you know it was negative,yea well night i mean um I'm gonna go change. Mer can you come with me to help me find the earrings i dropped in my room?

Mer:Izz,your rambling.but yes i will come.

They leave and Derek stands there replaying what just happened in his head.

Meridith chased into Izzie's room and slammed the door shut. She faced Izzie.

Izzie:Can you tell me whats going on?

Mer:Nothing its just that I'm pregnant, no biggie.

Izzie:MER!

Mer:What?

Izzie:Seriously?

Mer:Seriously

Izzie:OMG! SERIOUSLY!?

Izzie starts dancing around the room

Mer:YES! your so weird...she giggles

Izzie stops

Izzie:And your not telling Derek because?

Mer:He doesn't want me to be pregnant...

Izzie:What? How dose he not want you to be pregnant if he doesn't even know your pregnant?

Mer:When he saw the test he was happy it wasn't mine-

Izzie:But it was!

Mer:BUT,I kinda told him it was yours and he said good because it would be bad if it was mine.

Meridith had tears in her eyes.

Izzie:Mer...Once he knows the truth,he will be soooooooo happy.

Mer:I need to leave for a little bit

Izzie:WHAT?! MER!!! don't leave! were at the end of our internship and your pregnant with McDreamy's baby you can just pick up and lea-

Mer:Izzie Calm Down! I meant for like a few hours!

Izzie:Oh! Thank God! What about Derek?

Mer:I'll go talk to him.

(Meridith leaves and Izzie goes to her closet to change)

Cut to bathroom, Derek is still standing there box in hand.

Mer:What are you doing? Meridith giggled.

Der:Izzies not pregnant?

Mer:No

Der:Your not pregnant?

Mer:No why would you think that?

Der:Just wondering...

Mer:Well I'm not

Der:Okay

He walks up to her and kisses her cheek.

Mer:Umm I have to leave i forgot i have to meet up with one of my old friends at Joe's.

Der:Oh. Alright then i guess ill leave.

Mer:Lets go

Der:yeah...

Meridith and Derek are leaving the driveway at the same time.

Meridith pulls up at Joes.

Mer:Hey Joe

Joe:Hey! Hows my best costumer?

Mer:Not to good...

Joe hands her a shot of tequila

Joe:Then this one is on the house

Mer:Cant, you gonna find out sooner or later so ill tell you now, I'm pregnant!

Joe:What!

Mer:Yep

Joe:McDreamys?

Mer:Joe! who else would you think?!

Joe:Alex,George,McSteamy,-

Mer:Okay 1st of all, I never slept with Alex and 2nd it IS dereks.

Joe:Oh so water?

Mer:yeah

Joe:here you are

Hands her a glass of water

Mer:Thanks

Joe:you know Mer, i just got a new karaoke machine you could try it out...

Mer:you know what i will

Mer gets up and goes to a stage Joe has set up and a song starts just as Derek walks in the bar.

**A/N:The song Mer is gonna sing 4 In The Morning By:Gwen Stefani)**

_Wakin up to find another day_

_The moon got lost again last night_

_But now the sun has finally had it's say_

_I guess I feel alright_

Derek was worried about her. She left about 15 minutes ago and he already missed her. He needed to know what was bothering her she seemed almost nervous talking to him. He finally decided he needed to go to Joes just to see her and see who the friend she was meeting was. Derek made his way into Joes to see Meridith standing on the stage Joe had put in getting ready to sing. He took a seat at the bar and listened to her sing.

Derek had never noticed how good her voice really was.

_But it hurts_

_when I think,_

_when I let it sink in_

_It's all over me_

_I'm lying here in the dark_

_Watchin you sleep, it hurts a lot_

Joe:Hey Dr.Shepard

Der:Hey Joe

Joe:She has a good voice

Joes sets a single malt scotch in front of Derek.

Der:Yea...How drunk is she? She must of had alot to drink if shes singing karaoke.

Joe:Nothing she walked in sat down and sat up and sang...

Der:Oh

Derek was surprised Meridith Grey not drinking while sitting at a bar? odd

Derek turned in his seat and just watched Meridith sing.

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

_Nothing less 'cause you know I give you all of me_

Meredith looked around the bar while she was singing and got caught in a gaze met with a beautiful pair of blue eyes. She stared at him for a minute then got back to singing. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of him saying yikes to a baby.

_I give you everything that I am_

_I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time_

_Baby if we're gonna do it come on do it right_

Derek saw a tear fall down her cheek and he wondered why it was there.

Joe looks between the two and sighs.

Joe:You really do love her don't you?

Derek turns back around.

Der:Yeah i do

Joe:You should tell her more

Der:yea

Joe:Derek can i ask you a question?

Der:Shoot

Joe:Why in the world are you in a tux?

Derek chuckles

Der:I was supposed to have a date tonight but it didn't really work out.

Joe:oh

Derek then remembers what is in his pocket and reaches in and grabs to black velvet box.

Der:Joe?

Joe:Yea?

Der:I think i know a way to tell her i love her

Joe glances at the box

Joe:She won't say no if that's what your worried about

Der:i don't know what I'm worried about

_All I wanted was to know I'm safe_

_Don't wanna lose the love I found_

_Remember when you said that you would change_

_Don't let me down_

_It's not fair, how you are_

_I can't be complete, can you give me more_

Just then the interns walk through the door. They all make their way to the bar. Joe gets everyone drinks.

Christina:Two things. 1- Why is my person singing? and 2- Why is McDreamy in a tux?

Der:Mer is singing because she wanted to sing and I'm in a tux because i want to be in a tux. Derek was in no mood to deal with the interns tonight.

Izzie:Geez! Someones a Mr.Grumpy Gills

Geogre and Alex:Mr.Grumpy Gills?

Izzie:Shut up!

Izzie noticed an odd look on Derek's face then it hit her.

Izzie:Mer told you!

Der:Told me what?

Derek was now more confused then ever. Meridith made her way to the bar.

Izzie:Mer you told him! Congrats!

Mer:Izzie what are you talking about?

Meridith gave Izzie a pleading look.

Christina:Yea whats going on?

Izzie:Ummmm i think i had to much to drink i'm gonna call a cab bye.

George:What was that about? She had one sip of beer.

Mer:You know Izzie shes weird...

_And all I know is you've got to give me everything_

_Nothing less 'cause you know I give you all of me_

Der:George, Alex you guys wanna play darts?

G&A:Sure

Guys leave

Christina:Okay what was that?

Meridith:imkindahavingababy

Christina spits out her beer.

Christina:KINDA HAVING A WHAT?

Mer:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christina:Sorry so McDreamys?

Mer:Obviously!

Christina: Did you tell him?

Mer:I don't know how...

Meridith tells Christina everything that had happened in the last 3 hours.

Christina:Wow

Mer:i know

_I give you everything that I am_

_I'm handin over everything that I've got_

_Cause I wanna have a really true love_

_Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up_

_Stay up till four in the morning and the tears are pouring_

_And I wanna make it worth the fight_

_What have we been doing for all this time_

_Baby if we're gonna do it come on do it right_

All of a sudden the guys come back and Derek grabs Meridith from the bar stool and sets her on the bar.

Mer:Der what are you doing?she giggles

Der:Something i should of done a long time ago.

Derek kneels on one knee...

Meredith gets tears in her eyes as Derek pulls out the small velvet black box.

Mer:Oh my god Derek!

Der:Meredith, you are the love of my life, i love everything about you. I love your tiny ineffectual fists and I love your lavender smelling hair. I love you in a way that is hard for me to explain. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't wait for us to have a life together and start a family. SO Dr.Meredith Grey will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?

They whole bar was staring at them. Meredith looked at Derek.

Mer:Of course I will.

Derek picked her up and spun her around while kissing her with passion.

Meredith was more than happy but she couldn't get the 3 words that he had said to her out of her mind, start a family.

Maybe things would be okay after all.

Meredith and Derek leave the bar.

Izzie:Oh god! I'm sooooooooo not getting any sleep tonight!

They all laugh


	2. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the baby McDreamy :O)

Thank you everyone who reviewed it makes me wanna write more when I see them! I am gonna try to continue this, I tried another fic but I think I'm gonna stick with My Dreams Coming True. Anyways not all my chapters are gonna be as long as the 1st one prob like half of that is that ok? I just need to get used to writing first. Anyways it's my brothers bday so I cant type everything I had planned so heres a quick update. Thanks guys!

Emma

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Chapter Two: I Love You

It had been 4 days since Derek had proposed and Meredith still had yet to tell him about the embryo currently taking up residence in her body. He was already a little upset that she wouldn't wear her ring around the hospital. But she said she had her reasonings, the rumor mill would about focused on her if everyone knew. Even though basically everyone already did know because all of Joe's heard the proposal. She didn't know why she hadn't told him about the baby yet though. I mean he said he wanted to start a family-but did he think they would so soon?

Meredith was standing at a nurses station when Derek once again slide his arms around her waist.

"Hey Mer" Derek said gently trying to make eye contact. He didn't know why but everytime he tried to talk to her now it seemed as if she was scared.

"Hey Dr.Sheperd I have to go change and then we can leave ok?"Meredith asked prying his arms away from her waist. She was real nervous, for tonight was the night that she was gonna to tell him. He got it all thought out and set up after he was paged in this morning.

"Ok then I'll meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes?" Derek asked more like a question than a statement.

"Yeah" Mer said spreading a fake smile across her face. She began to walk away.

"Yeah" Derek repeated.

Meredith was just about to turn the corner when a voice danced through the hallways.

"Meredith!" Derek said loud enough for the few staff members standing around to turn there head and look toward them.

"Yeah?" Meredith replied. Embarrassed that everyone was now currently waiting to see what he had to say.

Derek looked at her and then smiled and said "I love you." All the woman turned and glared at Meredith.

Meredith looked around a little surprised. "I love you too Derek Michael Sheperd." Meredith said smiling for real this time.

A few gasps could be heard from around the room. Meredith continued around the corner and Derek walked around to his office, the smile never once leaving his face.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

I know this is really short but I had to get this down so I wouldn't forget about this. I'm gonna update again today I have half of the update typed and half still juggling around in my brain but it will ALL be typed tonight. The next chapter Derek will find out for sure that Mer is pregnant!


	3. Say Something!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything besides baby McDreamy!

Okay just got back and finished typing down my thoughts so here you go!

Oh and Alex, Izzie, George all live in the interns house. All this takes place right before the Ferry Arc (that never happened, Burke leaving-Never happened, Rose :O( NEVER HAPPENED!,MerDer-Break Up Sex Never Happened Season 4-Never happened lol)

3,

Emma

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Chapter Three: Say Something!**

Just as they planned Meredith and Derek met in the lobby and were just just about to walk out when Mer saw Izzie, Alex, and George coming out of the elevator dressed in street clothes. Mer quickly detached her hand from Derek's.

"Mer?..." Derek said dragging out her name while having a questioning tone.

"Um I forgot to tell Izzie something I'll be right back okay?...okay!" Meredith rushed to Izzie's side and pushed all three of them in the elevator and hit the door shut then the emergency stop.

"Ouch!" "What the crap Mer!" "Crazy Lady!" All three of them said together.

"Sorry but you guys have to find new housing for tonight..." Meredith bit her lip waiting for their replies.

"What Mer come on! We live there too! You can't just kick us out for an all night sexathon!" Alex chimed in.

George covered his ears and eyes with his hands, "Ah! Bad pictures in my head!"

"Oh come on Bambi!, we all know you and Izzie are kinky like that too!" Alex said with a smirk.

"Are not!" George denied.

"Are too! Hey I'd be proud if I were you!" Alex said.

They continued to banter while Izzie and Mer held their own convo.

"Mer, are you gonna tell him what I think your gonna tell him?!?" Izzie asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, so you all need to find somewhere to sleep." Mer said while slapping the emergency stop button starting the elevator back up.

Meredith ran back to Derek with a smile on her face as soon as the doors opened.

"I'm ready!" she grabbed his hand.

Derek smiling simply because she was smiling said, "Hey do you want to spend the night at the trailer tonight I thoug-"

"NO!" Meredith interrupted him. That would destroy and ruin completely everything!

Derek looked at her weirdly, "Okay then let's get going to your house..." Derek shook his head of all the thoughts in his head and walked toward the door still gripping Mer's hand. Meredith looked back to see Alex and George still arguing, Alex winning. And Izzie grinning holding a thumbs up, mouthing "Good Luck!" Meredith nodded and turned her face to kiss Derek's cheek, leaving a grin, once again, across Derek's face.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith and Derek made it to her house, the ride in complete silence both had thoughts swimming through their minds. Meredith was still nervous about her fiancee's -god it felt good to finally be able to say that or think, whatever- reaction to her big news. She had the perfect plan and it only took her 4 days to get the nerve. Not bad for Meredith Grey! Derek's thoughts however were the complete opposite. He was nervous-just not about telling mer something. He was nervous that the engagement finally sunk in and his fiancee -god it felt good to finally be able to say that or think, whatever- realized she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with someone who has called her a whore, lied to her multiple times, choose someone else, and had already walked away from her once. By the time they're'e thoughts were somewhat organized- they had arrived at home. They got out of the car and walked in the house.

"Hey, do you care if we just go to sleep right now Derek?" Meredith questioned, praying he would say okay.

"You can I just have to take care of some calls. I'll be up in a few minutes kay?" Derek answered, completely oblivious to Meredith's hope.

"Yeah..." Meredith then trudged her way upstairs as soon as she was out of Derek's line of sight, she ran, she ran toward the bathroom and emptied all of the contents in her stomach. She flushed the toilet and made her way into her room, where she was sure she would pace until Derek was by her side.

Meanwhile with Derek...

Derek watched Meredith until he she was out of his sight. Then he could of swore her heard he run. But he wasn't quite sure. He was just about to head into the kitchen when he heard the toilet flush. He stopped for a second feeling nauseous, but then just kept going on his way. He sat down at the kitchen table when he heard Meredith's bedroom door slam. That's when he knew something was up. He quickly got up and made his way to Meredith's room. He walked through the door to see Meredith pacing, it brought a smile to his face, it was a habit she got from him. Meredith's head snapped up and she smiled for real this time. He was finally here, she would just play cool and in less than hopefully 5 minutes. HE would know about they're unborn child.

"Are you okay?" Derek questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine-um no I'm not fin-" Meredith said but Derek interrupted.

"What's wrong?"Derek stared at her trying to decode her look but this was a new one he wasn't used to.

"I was going to say I'm not fine, I'm great." Meredith said while bringing a smile across her face.

Derek smiled, she had never said that before. "Your obviously happy about something."

"I'm just so happy I can sleep, you wanna go to bed now?" Meredith asked her hope rising once again.

"Sure" Derek went to take off his shoes.

Meredith smiled she layed down on the bed, facing Derek. Derek then crawled into bed and spooned Meredith. He went to put his arm around her waist when Meredith pushed him away.

"What?" Derek asked a little hurt.

"You need to change out of these clothes..." Meredith mumbled trying her best to "fake" tired.

"Why? I have to be back at the hospital in two hours." Derek tried to reason. He put his arm around her once more and once again rejected.

"Der" Meredith whined. She NEEDED him to change.

"Fine fine..." He rolled off the bed and went to the dresser.

Meredith quickly sat up and watched him. He opened the drawer and was confused at what he saw.

"Mer why are there diapers everywhere?" Derek was way beyond clueless now.

"I don't know maybe your stuff in under em" Meredith mumbled trying to act tired when really she wanted to go over there and smack his head for being a brainless brain surgeon.

"Okay..." Derek then dug under the diapers to have a note slip out and land by his feet. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

His eyes went wide and his head cocked to the side while his jaw dropped. Meredith ran over to him and giggled.

"Der" Meredith tried. Still he was in the same position.

"Say Something!" Mer almost yelled.

Derek turned his head toward her and a huge grin spread across his face.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He managed a "seriously?" when a huge smile and a nod came from Meredith. He smiled immediately dropping the note and swooping up Meredith and gently placed her on the bed, where he showed her just how happy he was and how much love they both share. Through out the whole scene a note could be seen from the ground. A simple note that had so much meaning.A note that was attached to one of the tiny diapers. A short note that read:

_Make Room Daddy! I'm Moving In!_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

So what do ya think:O)


End file.
